He's the Reason
by MaxineSkye
Summary: Max is the leader of the new world, but how does a 15 year old girl carry that weight on her shoulders? Soon, the responsibility stacks up, and so does the stress. Can Fang save her this time... can anyone? (First fanfic, just fyi) rated T for language
1. Intro

**A/N: Hey, everyone, just wanted to let you know that this is my first fan fiction. Actually, it's more like a fan fiction-like entry. I'm gonna be doing more fan fictions when I get the chance, so, y'know, R&R, support me, and all that yadda yadda that you see everyone else say. Also, check out my profile page, you might learn something, like the meaning of life (Just by the way, no I am not kidding, I actually do state the meaning of life in there.). PM me story ideas, or new poem ideas, follow me, favorite me, yeah, I think you know the drill. So, hope you like my little poem, the first stanza(look it up) rhymes, and all the others are free form (again, look it up). Eventually, I think I'm gonna add a second chapter, with another poem like this, but from Fang's POV. Ok, I'll stop rambling now, enjoy!**

**Fly on**

**-HerefortheRide**

* * *

><p>He's the Reason<p>

By HerefortheRide **(Do you **_**really**_** think I'm dumb enough to put my name in here?)**

**-Max POV-**

My shadow passes over the clouds,

The snowy white, misty shrouds.

I fold my wings and fall right through,

And as I turn around, I see my family dropping, too.

* * *

><p>But one stands above all else,<p>

Dark and black, hard and strong,

Following me, like a faithful shadow.

But he is more than a shadow, more than a third wheel,

He's the reason I'm still here,

The reason I keep fighting.

Little does he know,

How much he truly means to me.

* * *

><p>The ground is coming closer,<p>

And fast,

So I open my wings and rise,

But only for him.

If he didn't mean so much to me,

I would keep on falling,

Wishing for the end.

He makes that much of a difference,

The difference of my life or death.

If only he knew,

That he is the reason,

Why I keep on living,

Fighting,

Leading,

Why I fly on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, I know its short, but I just wanted to write a little something that shows how strong the connection between Max and Fang is. I mean, obviously, if you had as much pressure as Max, with both saving the world, and now basically ruling it, you would just kind of commit suicide, too. This just goes to show that she doesn't, you know, kick the bucket so to speak, because she doesn't want to hurt Fang, and she wants to spend her life with him. So, yeah, a dark, yet sweet poem. By the way, the line breaks just signify a new stanza, sorry if that's a little confuling for you.  
><strong>

**Fly on, R&R, PM me, blah blah blah…**

**-HerefortheRide**


	2. So, Here's the Basics

**Disclaimer: I, like nobody else except James Patterson, do not own Maximum Ride, or her compadres. I am far too life of a life form for anything like that. Enjoy!**

**A/N: hey everyone. So, so far I only have two,I repeat, TWO reviews. My reviewers, you are totally awesome. For the rest of you, shame. I'm sorry for updating late, shouldn't happen again, _if__,_ I get over 8 reviews. From DIFFERENT people. Otherwise, I'll still update, just...later. ;) so, hope you got my point, if not, that's just sad. R&R, people. R&R. Hope you find it awesome, okay, I'll shut up now. READ! :)**

* * *

><p>All she could see was the rain. All around her, seemingly coming at her from all sides, even from below. Beyond the rain was just more rain, and beyond that a waterfall. A wall of water that none could pass, and she was stuck here. In the dark, forbidding, grey-ness of the whole thing. She tried to tell herself she was dreaming. How was this even possible, how could she even believe it for a second? But it just seemed too real, she simply couldn't shake off the whole reality of it. And, like always, as soon as she starts to believe, the walls of water crash down on her, and everything goes black.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up, like freaking always these days, in a cold sweat and on the verge of hyperventilating. I mean, I don't even know why that dream terrifies me, it's so impossible and pointless. Seriously, it's just rain... and a horrible death by water (even though I have crazy mutant gills). I've never been afraid of water like that, but since "the split," the dreams just haven't freaking lain off. I mean, seriously, take a break once in a lifetime.<p>

My name is Max, Maximum Ride. But you should know that. If you're reading this, it should only be because you've heard the rest of the story. You should know all about the six of us, "the flock", and our crazy, not at all normal life. However, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, stop reading NOW and HEAR the rest of the story. That's right, I'm asking you privileged people to READ a BOOK! How crazy is that? Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked. Like I said, I'm giving out no, zip, zero explanations.

The apocalypse that we were so destined to survive happened over two months ago. Even sitting here in the dark, I just can't wrap my mind around how fast this has gone by.

In the first week, the water cleared out and we found everyone safely hidden in the caves. We all finally got to see the perfectly hidden underground city they built. It really was actually pretty cool, though I would never admit it. My actual reaction was along the lines of, "Eh, I've seen cleaner." In reality, it was probably the cleanest "city" I've ever seen, not that I've seen many.

Huge adobe buildings, windows glowing with candle light, stretched all the way up to the top of the gargantuan cave. Yes, gargantuan, not huge, not giant, gargantuan. Anyway, that was about 200 ft! Pretty tall for an adobe tower in a dark, bat-infested cave. Somehow, they got glowing chandeliers up there, bolted right into the rock ceiling. Stalagmites and stalactites cast erie shadows over the ground. Neat roads had been formed in the ground, small indentations in the stone, and small bridges, well, bridged across little streams and rivers in the ground. We take flights up near the ceiling and scan the life below, looking for something new, something to explore, something to just plain beat the boredom (or beat half to death, which I wasn't supposed to tell you. Oh well! Rules were made to be broken, peeps).

As from there, life just started going normally, as if nothing ever changed. Well, almost nothing, but I'll get to that later. We were still the flock, everyone still glanced at Angel suspiciously, oh wait, yeah that's new. Ever since I found out she was the crazy nut-bag voice in my head, no-one has really trusted the "poor" girl. Oh, that and she tried to kill me a few times. Okay, more than a few (personally, I think she's still plotting). The schools are gonna open up next week, and yes, we are all forced to attend. Let me tell you, it's gonna suck butts. I'm an international hero! International heroes don't do math homework. At least most of us are already in high school, and we share a lot of the same classes (we got our schedules already), so I guess it technically could be worse.

High school, I thought I might actually die happy, missing out on the whole "schooling" experience. Brain work, responsibility, complicated relationships. Trust me, the list goes on. It's really strange to see Iggy, who's practically my brother, going out with Ella, who's my half sister. Talk about weird. It'll be even stranger seeing them walking around campus together. Although, now that I think about it, I guess it isn't too much different with Fang and me. Yup, still together and goin' strong. I think this has been the longest amount of time he's actually committed to something (besides his "fashion sense"). I don't know if I should congratulate or talk to him about that.

He is the freaking perfect boyfriend. Although, I don't know if his obedience is from fear (you don't want to see an angry Max), habit, or that he actually cares. I like to think it's the latter, but something inside me says it's a little of all three. But, you know, you can't control everything. Especially crazy hot, crazy in general, overprotective mutant boyfriends. Yeah, especially those. Like mine, for example. But, ya know, what're ya gonna do.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand... that's the end of the chapter, folks. I'm sorry, it literally took MONTHS to update. I really am. But, anyway, maybe if I get more reviews, it'll motivate me! Yeah,I knew it was a long shot. Well,I hope you like it. It took me a long time to make sure it was all spiffy and perfect. So, tell your friends, and tell their friends, and tell<strong>**_ their_**** friends...ok, I think you got it. R&R, everybody. DO IT NOW!**

**Keep calm (****_ don't_**** use me as an example) and fly on,**

**HerefortheRide**


	3. Here's My Life, For Now

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks so much for reviewing, those of you who did. Because of you, here's chapter 2 (yay, I rhymed ;) ), as promised. Also, there was some confusion over why I wrote a chapter of a story instead of the promised poem, the poem will come later. Promise. I just thought it made for an interesting story, so when the plot builds, I'll pop it in there. Thanks! Ps, please r&r, everyone. I have lots of readers, but hardly any reviews. Please, they help me improve and update. Thank ya ;p**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but, sadly, I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p>"Wake up! C'mon Max, wake up wake up wake up! <em>MAAAAAX<em>! C'mon, it's already 8! Wake up!"

"What! Are you seriously, _SERIOUSLY_, waking me up at 8 _IN THE FREAKING MORNING!"_ I screamed at Nudge. What? Don't judge. She had it comin, no-one, I repeat, _no-one_, wakes me up at 8 _IN THE MORNING_!

"Well, may as well get used to it, I mean, we'll be starting school soon, after all." I swear, the only reason why that girl shut up, was because she could feel my glare burn through the door. I actually thought I heard her gulp. That's right, be afraid, be _very_ afraid.

"Max, stop glaring, you're gonna give her a heart attack or something."

"Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Sunshine." Fang gave me a look that said, "really, Mr. _Sunshine_?" I shrugged and continued giving my helpless door the evil eye of doom. After I thought it was smoking enough, I slumped back down, under my warm, soft, now feathery blankets. Fang wrapped his arms around me, and I curled up into him. My morning just got ten times better.

* * *

><p>Well, yeah, I eventually had to get up. Of course, that was two hours of napping later. I came down the stairs in an Imagine Dragons t-shirt and my signature blue jeans. These were one of my nicer pairs, y'know, the ones <em>without<em> holes. Fang was behind me in, *gasp*, black, black, and yet _more_ black. He hadn't even brushed his hair yet, so it was all scruffly **( A/N :) )**. Omg, he's just soooo unbelievably hot. *clearing throat* Any who, we came down the uneven mud-brick stairs (no flying in the house) and turned left, into the kitchen/dining room.

Nudge glanced up at me, and it looked like she was trying to hide behind an invisible wall. Gazzy was practically _drooling_ over the food on the table, Iggy was tracing the circle of red ( or scarlet, with a hint of mahogany, as he had corrected me yesterday) around his plate, looking like he was captivated that it just kept going in a circle (he probably _was, _for that matter), and Angel was daydreaming out the little window over the sink.

Fang smirked at the little scene, yawned, sat at his usual seat, and smirked again. That damn _smirking_! He caught my eye and did it again, just to annoy me. I countered with a glare, he almost cracked that time, _al-most_. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will get him to break. But at least he stopped smirking.

I took my seat my seat across the table from him, and tangled my feet with his, our typical meal positions. Everyone says me and Fang are the "_perfect_" couple. We do almost everything thing with one in the other's sights, but we still respect each other's space. We're sleeping together now (not like _that_, pervs), and life could not be better.

"Well, what are you guys even _waiting_ for? The world to put itself back together? _Eat_ already!" Then, there was chaos. Ham flew, eggs splattered, and Nudge got hit in the face with a pancake. Yup, those are the _flawless_ manners of my little flock. Eventually, though, food ended up on our plates, and, soon enough, in our stomachs.

Me and the flock live together in a 2 story building. Just like all the other buildings, it's made out of Adobe bricks, and started out with just what was necessary to survive. But, after a little while, we looted stuff from "the surface" and now we're all customized and awesome. Nudge even found some of her favorite "fashion" stores, so now she's all proud of her fancy-shmancy self. We finally have a semi-normal life. Well, at least _they_ do, but I'll get into that later. And if they're happy, I'm happy, to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's chapter 2. I hope you like it. And _seriously_, I can't stress this enough, _please_ review. Give me ideas, plot twists, whatever! If you don't want to share it with the public, PM me_ and_ review. Also, for you who did review, thank you so much. Your compliments, and just statements in general, make my day. And for those who didn't, shame. Shame on you. :p alright, next goal is at least 12 reviews, what can I say, business is boomin' :). I don't usually update during the week, cause of school, but on the weekend, updates will come pretty fast. So you basically have a whole week to reach my review goals.**

**Keep calm and fly on, see you next time!**

**- HerefortheRide**


	4. Here are my Problems

**A/N Hi, everyone. I'm soooo sorry for being so late. I literally cannot tell you how sorry I am. You guys met the quota weeks ago, you've been awesome reviewers. So sorry. Ok, there was the apology, here comes the excuse. It's just that, with school starting up again, I've been totally booked. I'm just in 8th grade, you know. I'm still trying to get used to the whole "life" thing. Ugh...and the math homework. Makes me want to scream. Anyway, I'm sure your itching for the new chapter. Trust me, it's a good one. But first, a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON! In fact, I don't think anyone on Fanfiction is. Hmm. So, anyway, I don't own Maximum Ride! K? K. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Yes, I understand, but what does it mean?"<p>

"It means you have your new target."

"It'll be nearly impossible to get the job done."

"Yes, and I heard that makes you the perfect man for the job." The assassin smiled, teeth nearly glowing in the dark night.

The two shook hands, "When is the date of his expiration?"

"I need him dead by Christmas, so about two months."

"Perfect, it will be done."

"It better be. He's her only weakness, trust me, I've been around it long enough to know. However, we need to be sure she's as broken as possible. Kill someone else, too. Someone random, someone important, and do it soon. Then, you can go in for the main kill."

"It's been a long time since I had a real job, that lady android made a total fool out of me. They won't even be surprised this time."

"They should be dead before they get the chance anyway."

"Hmph. I was counting on having a little fun first."

"Ha, not a chance. Just get the job done, Ari." Ari's new cyborg eye, perfect for his new job, glowed red in the dark, casting horrid shadows and red light over his gruesome, wolfish face.

"Finally, I have my chance. Finally, I will be the famed killer of the 'great and powerful' Maximum Ride."

* * *

><p>I looked down at the town hall tower add the bell chimed for 12-O-clock. Shit,I was late. I partially folded my wings and dove for the tower, attracting several curious glances. Eh, I'm used to it, those kinds of things don't affect me anymore. I'm just sorry for the stupid shits <em>giving<em> me the looks, I do this every day, for Christ's sake!

Everyday at noon for the past week and a half, the city, which we now call Trensalore (**A/N** **;D**) has had a CCM, a City Council Meeting. So, all of the officials, plus me, got together and made fancy official decisions "for the good of the town," as the Mayor calls it.

Mayor Bushwack. Seriously, his appearance is just as ridiculous as his name. He's so round that I have to resist the urge to pop him like Nudge's gum every time I see him. Who _knew_ anyone could get soooo perfectly round. Bushy, as I call him, is like one of those typical, cartoony mayors. He's fat, wears a suit and monicle (I swear to god, he looks like the fucking penguin from batman), and all he talks about is the good of Trensalore. He's always talking about how I should try to "clean up my act," or "put other's first." Pfft. Whatever _that_ means. I don't take orders from anyone! Especially not adults. Hell, if I actually completely, or slightly, listened to him, he'd have me walking around kissing babies. However, I _don't_ give a shit, and will _never_ be a "baby kisser." In fact, the only reason I'm here is because I'm the city "hero" and I want to get out of surface trash pickup!

"Alright, everyone, you know the drill. Let's pick up where we left off," said Bushy as his annoyingly cheerful face popped into view. Again, I had to resist from stabbing him with the paper clip lying in front of me.

I hate these meetings. All they mean is responsibility and work for me, and more credit to go to everyone else. A lot of the time, I wish I _was_ laboring away on the surface. In fact, most of the jobs I get down here include even _more_ work than up there! Hell, I'm almost_ eager_ for school to begin. _ That's_ how evil this is.

"So, as I was beginning to say before the clock chimed and Ms. Ride so rudely flew out," I had to suppress some very un-Maxlike giggles at that part, " I would like to arrange a security network..." _ What? _Legally beating people up? That doesn't sound like Bushy, "..., because as we all know, many of our citizens are teenagers. Mutant, possibly dangerous teenagers," Even better. "So, I need a task force led also by our 'gifted' citizens," unflattering snort from me, "to, so to speak, 'keep the peace'." His fat little sausage fingers were _not_ meant to do air quotes. "Now, before you all start chatting again," who the Hell says chatting? "I have been thinking, and have chosen our new, let's say, sheriff." I instinctively knew what was happening, and my super-fast heart squeezed up inside. My instincts told me something both good and bad was coming. "So, put a hand together," cheese and rice, this is the 21st century, people. Get with the program, " for Ms. Maximum Ride." I really wish he hadn't used my full na-...WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! My instincts were actually right for a change?

I froze up as council members applauded around me. On the upside, I get to boss and beat people up. However, on the downside, school was coming up. I'd need to write speeches and maybe even leave class early for this job. This is was away too much responsibility for me right now, even_ with_ a task force. They couldn't wait for me to get in the swing of things? This had to happen _now_? Despite my fluttering heart, aching head, and clammy hands, I plaster a half-dozen smile on my face and ask, "Great, when do I start?" Shit, what did I get myself into?!

Things may be hard right now, especially with all the things my suddenly professional instincts feel coming, but I know that I'll get through it in the end. After all, that's what I was made to do, survive... right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry about how late this is guys. I know, I'm such a butt. Just bare with me, kay? Also, I know there are a lot of longer sentences, that's just style. So, another thing you'll have to put up with. Hope you like it, next chapter is mostly written out, and I think you'll really love it. Finally bringing in some Fax. So, hooray! I'm also really pumped up, my birthday's on the 16th, everyone, so another hooray! Anyway, getting off topic again. So, one of the other reasons why updates are coming so slow, is that I have to type this all out on my kindle. So I basically just tested all of this at, like, 10:30 at night. So tired. Anyway, R&R, guys! Oh, and do your best to stay positive. I understand if you're mad at me, though. Still, include something useful in your rant. Thanks for everything, everyone!**

**Keep calm and fly on.**

**-HerefortheRide**

**P.s. if you noticed, someone reviewed in my profile and labeled it Gloryflight. That was just my idiot sister. She has a profile now, so it shouldn't happen again. She has a story too, so check it out. Or not. I've been editing it, but I don't know if she's posted anything that I havent yet. It's a little strange. This is how weird she is: she wanted me to kill Fang in this story. I mean, WTF! ****Anywho, check it out, it's about the wings of fire books, if you've read em. K, HerefortheRide, out. ;)**


	5. Here's My Relationship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, just ask her. Also, I don't own Eragon, I don't know if I really have to put that in here, but I will for insurance. You'll see what I mean. :)**

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Sorry, it's been a while. Quite a while. Is that why I haven't gotten a SINGLE REVIEW! Yeah, I'm pretty pissed. Y'know, those reviews really do motivate me, that's why the chapters are taking sooo long to come. I just, have no initiative, whatsoever. But, maybe to motivate YOU, I'm putting up two chapters this time. AND… one of them is Fang's poem. It isn't my best piece of work, but it's kind of hard to write as him. He's just so, so… him, you know? Anyway, I'll stop fangirling now. On to the story! And just fyi, the little prologue is a total mindblower/cliffhanger. Enjoy ).**

* * *

><p>Ari stood in the dark, dank cave, illuminated by only a cheap lamp in the corner on the other side of the room. He called his new home "the Den", the place where he rests, eats, … and prepares. The cave under Trensalore was large, but not huge, and it branched off into 3 other caves about the same size. They were approximately 50x50 feet <strong>(AN sorry about that, metric system people)**, and only had what he needed. An army cot lay by the lamp, and a mini-fridge leaned on the opposite wall. But his _favorite_ part, was the tables. There were 6 iron tables, emblazoned with wolves, and each one holding different items. One, the largest, was stacked with computers, devices for programming and elite stalking. The second was covered with bombs, trackers, and other technological bugs. But the other 4, were the most lethal. They were covered in assortments of guns, crossbows, knives, swords, lethal poison darts, and other killing machines.

Ari growled, half changed into the last true eraser, and snatched a serrated knife off of the table, sharp enough to cut through bone, and walked into the second cave. He approached the wooden table in the middle of the planning room, and stabbed the knife through the picture, into the table, catering to his needy imagination. He smiled at the blade going through Max's eye, and imagined how sweet his revenge would feel. "I swear, you little bitch, you will be mine, you will suffer loss, just as I have suffered mine." A snarl ripped through him, filled with pure hatred. After all, she _did_ kill his brother.

* * *

><p>Well, as you could imagine, my job took a wrong turn <em>very<em> quickly. First of all, I had _NO_ idea how to juggle it with school, which would be starting in a week. Second, I HATE responsibility, especially when it's this "important". And third, now that everyone's heard that big-bad, savior/destroyer of the world Maximum Ride is the new sheriff, they don't do ANYTHING! Do you have _any_ idea how _boring_ it is?! And when I _do_ catch someone, I feel like _I'm_ getting the punishment through all the Goddamn paperwork! Yup, another possibly-could've-been-fun aspect of life… ruined.

Fang sat down next to me on the couch. "What's wrong?" I threw my head back against the leather cushions and groaned.

"What isn't?" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me.

"You should relax."

"That's why I'm on the couch."

"That doesn't mean you're relaxing."

"Touchѐ." He chuckled and gave me an _actual_ smile, teeth and all. I leaned into his arm and finally began to really relax as he reached over, grabbed my latest "report" and started scanning it.

"Really? You have to write full reports for literers?"

"Stooop! Don't make me think about it," I groaned into his shirt. I could practically feel the smirk drilling into my skull. _That_ earned him a pillow in the face. Oh, crap, here comes karma. "Ahhhhh! Stop it! No more! Fang! Fang Fang Fang! Faaaang!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, which meant that if the neighbors were asleep, they weren't anymore, as he practically tickled me to death. I mean, tickling?! Sooo immature. Anyway, he finally stopped as I fell off the couch, still laughing, in my mad attempt to get away. **(A/N Sorry about the major run-on. :P ) **And you know what? The jerk just sat there and laughed, well, chuckled, at me as I desperately tried to get some air into my lungs. "Are…you…kidding me!" I finally got out with each breath. Still shaking his head and chuckling, he came over to help me up. As I took his hand, I yanked him onto his back next to me and sat on him, trying to figure out where the hell he was ticklish. I hate hate HATE it when my revenge fucking backfires on me. The kid was just NOT ticklish! How am I supposed to compete with that?! Yup, he was soon sitting on_ me_, with my arms pinned to the ground. Damn!

"Dammit, Fang, get off me!"

"Well, are you gonna play fair?" he said it so frustratingly calmly as he watched me struggle for my freedom.

"Ha, you're funny," sarcasm, "This is a Maxocracy, remember? Plus, you aren't ticklish, how is that fair?"

"That's what _you_ think."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is." He gave me a look that said, "Really? I could play this game all day." Well, shit. Lost again to that damn brute force thing. Grrr… "Fine! I'll 'play nice'! Just get off of me, you're crushing my ribs, you big sack of rocks!" A heart-breaking smile and a small kiss later had me up and on the couch again. It was seriously as if nothing had happened in the first place.

I put my head in his lap and just started staring off. It was about 10 minutes before I realized the tv was on. "Oh, what are we watching?"

"Found it on the surface, called 'Eragon'?"

"Wasn't there a book or something about that?"

"I think so. It's about dragons."

"Hmmm… wonder if we're related."

"We're technically mammals."

"We have wings!"

"So do bats."

"Feathery wings!"

"We're still 98% human."

"Yes, exactly, _98%_, not 100, not 0, 98%! In all honesty, I'm not even quite sure _ what _ I am!"

"Ok, then. Remind me to add that to my list of conversations to never have again."

"You're so funny, professor Sarcasm. It wasn't really even a conversation!"

"You're right, it was a subject that caused you to frantically monologue."

"Pssh, whatever. At least_ I _can say more than 10 words at a time." Of course, it wasn't a venomous fight **(A/N Ooooh, vocab word! Extra points for me!)**, but more of a playful argument. We were grinning our faces off at the moment.

"Well _I_ would, if you would just shut up for 10 _seconds_ at a time. Plus, I don't want to waste my breath." Wow, burn. I huffed and turned over on my side to watch the movie. He stroked my hair as I slowly drifted into darkness, and soon fell into the arms of my dreams, or rather, nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is. Another, piece of work. :) Hope you liked it. Just, R&R, ok, guys? I am so disappointed that absolutely NO-ONE reviewed. I've had a total of 550 views (I just know), AND 14 REVIEWS! Anyway, I think you get the point. I'm pretty pissed off right now. However, I did post Fang's poem, so you guys can check that out, too. Not my best work, just warning you, but I think I did deliver the point. Anyway, you're gonna have to read it to believe it!**

**Keep calm and fly on!**

**-HerefortheRide**


	6. She's the Reason: Fang's Poem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max or Fang, or their life story (the Max Ride books), thanks for reminding me that my dreams will never come true! :'( (3**

**A/N Hi again, everyone. It's been a whole, what, 5 minutes? Anyway, here's the moment you've all been waiting for… Fang's poem! *cheers in the background* So buckle up, enjoy, and don't kill me if it's not the greatest thing in the world. Sorry! It's just so hard to write like him, like, does **_**anyone**_** really know how he feels? No. *sigh* Life is hard. :( Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>She's the Reason<p>

By HerefortheRide

**-Fang POV-**

I knew the day

When she flew in

That I would pay

With my own soul

In any way

To save her heart

And rescue her from the pain.

* * *

><p>She will always survive,<p>

She will always prevail,

And if she didn't love me,

I think my heart would fail.

But I am hers,

And she is mine,

And our love is strong,

Will last longer than time.

* * *

><p>When she falls,<p>

I have caught her,

And when I trip,

She is there.

And though we've had our bumps and bruises,

We have always found each other.

* * *

><p>And we always will.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you liked it. It wasn't splendorific, but it was still sweet. Oh, great, here I am reviewing myself again, when the reviewing is YOUR job, **_**right?!**_** Yeah, I'm still ticked. I mean, seriously, guys, WTF! If **_**you**_** don't want to, then just tell your friend or something, and I don't want any excuses! Anyway, see you next time. I'm really gonna try to update sooner, so sorry. :)**

**Keep calm and fly on!**

**-HerefortheRide**


End file.
